


Must Have Been the Wind

by Akaashis_Girl29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashis_Girl29/pseuds/Akaashis_Girl29
Summary: A Bokuaka AU based on Alec Benjamin's 'Must have been the wind' or Akaashi is in an abusive relationship and Bokuto wants to help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Must Have Been the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic on here, so please go easy on me. I had this idea for a while now so please enjoy it. I'm sorry in advance.

Living in a college dorm was not for Bokuto. He needed his privacy and coming home after practice to your room being a mess because your roommate forgot to clean it started driving him insane. He needed quiet, a nice place where he can study and not worry about the person in the bed next to him music being too loud. 

That's why through his entire second semester of his first year of college he worked himself to the bone. He needed an apartment, another year in the dorms was sure to kill him. 

It was two months before the semester started, and bokuto had finally saved up enough money to move into a one bedroom apartment only a few miles off campus. It was small and on the first floor, which gave him an okay view at the brick building next door. The kitchen was only wide enough for one person and the bathroom not much better, but it was his, and his alone. 

Kuroo was helping him move in. The hot air from outside made its way into the tiny apartment. Making both boys exhausted.

“I can’t work in these conditions,” Kuroo whined. Their sweat covered bodies sticking to the fabric of the couch. “C’mon bro this has to get done today, and I can’t exactly change the weather.” Bokuto jumped up and started heading towards the door. Kuroo let out an over dramatic sigh and followed. “Fine, but you’re buying dinner.” Bokuto let out an excited hoot, and opened the door. 

He didn’t get very far out into the hallway before running into something, no not something someone. The most beautiful someone the volleyball player has ever seen. He was a little shorter than Bokuto with short black curls and deep gunmetal blue eyes. 

He looked startled and a little scared, and Bokuto just couldn’t help but stare. 

“My apologies I didn’t see you.” His voice made Bokuto's breath hitch, how could one human sound so angelic. “It’s… okay! I was the one who wasn’t looking err...sorry.” That’s all he got out before he heard a voice calling from where the elevator was down the hall. 

“Babe! Hurry up the groceries are going to get warm,” the voice seemed to startle the man; it was loud and stern it almost made Bokuto want to follow the command. The word babe didn’t quite fit right in that tone, it sounded more like as if a parent was scolding their child. That couldn’t be his boyfriend right? 

“Im sorry again for being a bother.” The raven haired man said trying to scurry off he hunched over seemingly like he wanted to seem small and unnoticeable. But Bokuto did notice, and he wasn’t about to let him go that quickly.

He grabbed at the pale wrist, and to his surprise the man quickly yanked his wrist out of bokuto’s hand. He turned around suddenly looking petrified. Why was he so scared, all he did was touch him. Still he felt awful for making the man so scared.

“Sorry sorry,” he was scrambling for words. “I'm Bokuto Koutarou, and this is my friend Kuroo, he’s helping me move in. I thought I should find out who I’m living around.” He beamed a smile hoping for just hint of the fear in the other man's eyes to go away, and for a second it did.

“Oh uhh… I’m Akaashi Keiji, my boyfriend and I live in the apartment above you.” Akaashi gently pointed to the ceiling. So he did have a boyfriend, Bokuto thought. He was a little disappointed, he would probably be even more so if Akaashi didn’t wince at the word boyfriend. 

But now he’s worried, why did Akaashi look so scared when his boyfriend called for him, why did he react so extremely when bokuto lightly grabbed his wrist, and why did he wince at the label boyfriend. Bokuto’s head was swirling. 

He didn’t get a chance to gather his thoughts before another man came around the hallway. He seemed angry and he could practically smell the fear radiating off Akaashi. 

“Yo babe what the hell! I can't carry these up, and open the door. I know you’re all malnourished and shit, but you gotta pull your weight.” The words ate their way through the owlish man's heart. Why was he being so cruel to someone as seemingly nice as Akaashi. 

The man grabbed at Akaashi’s arm tightly a little to tightly for Bokuto’s liking. What the hell was going on here. He quicked a glance at Kuroo who was equally confused as him. 

“Daishō-san please let go, I was just getting to know our new neighbors,” Akaashi’s tone shifted completely. It sounded forced like he was trying to please the other. Plus who uses honorifics with their lover? Daishō seemed thrown off; he turned to see bokuto and kuroo standing there with confused and worried glances. His face was angry and it all seemed directed towards a certain raven haired man who was suddenly void of any emotions. 

Daisho must pick up on the tension, because he quickly drops Akaashi’s arm. The anger diminished from his face as he spoke lightly, “ My bad, you should have told me sooner I wouldn’t have gotten so riled up.” He put his hand out to greet Bokuto. “Daishō Suguru It’s nice to meet you, must I apologize for any trouble my love might have caused he sometimes forgets himself.” The words were laced with venom. The athlete spared a look to Akaashi who looked like he wasn’t even in his body. 

“Akaashi was no trouble at all. I'm the one who ran into him; he was just being nice.” He wiped all worry from his voice. Daisho gave a small nod and started pushing Akaashi towards the elevator. “Well that's good to know, I’m sure we’ll see you soon have a good rest of your day.” They were gone before Bokuto could even say goodbye to the blue eyed beauty.  
“Okay, what the hell was that?” Kuroo pressed, walking out of the apartment and shutting the door behind him. “I don’t know, but something is off about that Daisho guy.” They made their way to the lobby. 

“Yeah, but it’s none of our business and a word of advice,” Kuroo stopped midway down the hall, putting his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, “Don’t get involved. I know you want to help, but you don’t know the situation, it’s best to just leave it.” 

Deep down Bokuto knew Kuroo was right, but he couldn’t shake the awful feeling that something was hopeless and terribly wrong. 

It was a week later and Bokuto was officially moved in. He hadn’t seen or heard anything from the not so happy couple up stairs, and he’s not sure if he should be relieved or worried. 

Volleyball had started up again, and since they were given such a long break due to the coach having “personal problems,” it was killer. The whole team was being worked to the bone. 

After an excruciating long practice, he didn’t end up getting back home till about 7pm. He was sore and tired, and just wanted to shower and get to bed. But his sore body gave out by the time he got to the living room he ended up plopping himself down on the cold concrete floor. It felt amazing against his heated skin. 

After who knows how long, he eventually turned over to face the ceiling. It was lower than he had realized. Water stains littered the beige covering. Thinking about how they got there his mind wanders to the beautiful brunette he had met a week ago. 

Akaashi keji, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful man. Was he the reason his ceiling was plastered with stains. What had happened to cause so much damage. Was it there before the couple even moved in. He found himself thinking about the couple, and how uneasy the entire interaction felt. 

No matter how hard Akaashi tried to hide it, the fear in his eyes was strikingly noticeable. Was Daisho the cause; it did seem to come on when he yelled at Akaashi. What the hell kind of relationship is this? He knows it’s none of his business, like Kurro said but he can't stop thinking about all the worst case scenarios. 

He gets lost in his thoughts when he hears a glass shatter against the wall of the apartment above his. The sound rattle through the cracked windows. He slowly sits up, realizing the noise came from Akaashi and Daisho’s apparemment, his eyes went wide when he fully understands what's going on. 

He practically runs to the windows in the dining area. He heard a voice that sounded hoarse from crying... Akaashi. Daisho’s faint yelling in the background made his skin crawl. 

Next thing he knew he heard the door slam so hard it shook the walls. The sobbing continued and it made his heart wrench. He quickly closed the window; he couldn't bear listening to it anymore.

After almost 20 minutes of pacing he had a plan. He was going to go talk to Akaashi. He needed to make sure he was okay or at least as okay as he could be. He was still dressed in his Volleyball clothes. Looking at himself in his full length mirror in his bedroom, it was clear he needed to shower and change clothes. 

After taking a 15 minute shower Bokuto grabbed a sweatshirt and put it on not bothering to wear anything underneath, he ended up pairing it with some black flowy gym shorts. He debated whether this was a good idea or not, but eventually found himself making his way to the elevator. 

When the elevator door opened, he walked slowly out, and made his way down the hall. He was slightly surprised that it looked exactly like the floor below, considering these apartments were a bit bigger. 

When he finally got to the door, he couldn’t bring himself to knock. The nerves had kicked in, he wasn't exactly friends with this man. This could be wrong in a lot of ways. Eventually he worked up the courage to knock. It was a small light knock; he didn't want to startle the occupant. After a couple of minutes later without an answer he decided to knock again, a little louder this time. 

After several more minutes he was ready to just give up and go home, when he heard a click and the door in front of him opened slightly. Two piercing blue eyes looked out from the crack. They were red and puffy from crying. Eyes widening slightly, the raven haired man opened the door just a little bit more, so Bokuto could see his whole body. 

“What can I do for you Bokuto-san,” the man's voice cracked. Bokuto offered a small smile trying to wash the worry off his features, “umm I just heard a few loud noises from outside my window, and it sounded like it came from in here…” not knowing how to continue the owlish man just rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't make eye contact with the other man, instead was focusing on his shoes, or lack thereof; he was wearing a light brown pair of socks with owls on them. It made Bokuto smile a bit. 

“I think your ears are playing tricks on you Bokuto-san,” Akaashi offered a small smile. Bokuto looked up quickly. He realized Akaashi’s sweater was zipped up to his chin. It was too hot for him to be wearing a sweater so tightly. It covered his neck and wrists perfectly, and bokuto could see the sweat beading off him. He was hiding something under that sweater, and Bokuto had a guess what. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. 

“I don’t think so the noise was really loud, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” He decided to push just a bit more. He wanted Akaashi to know he was looking out for him. 

Akaashi took a deep breath to steady himself, he made eye contact with Bokuto. “Thanks for caring Bokuto-san, it was nice of you, but I have to go back in.” He smiled slightly and Bokuto knew it was forced. “I wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn’t hear a thing,” He seemed so tired, “it must have been the wind,” and without another word Akaashi closed the door in Bokuto's face leaving him standing there wide eyed and very confused. 

Another week passed, only this time he did hear from the not so happy couple up stairs. The fighting got worse, and worse everyday. The noises were stuff out of nightmares. Bokuto couldn’t sleep, it was starting to affect his Volleyball performance.

After another long practice he took refuge on the concrete floor. It had become a habit now, the cold on his back was able to keep his thoughts at bay. He would put in his headphones to drown out the yelling and banging from above. 

This night was particularly bad with more glass being shattered, and loud thumps that sounded like someone being thrown to the ground. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was going to end up a lot worse than just fighting. 

He didn’t want to intrude, he really didn’t, he knew he didn’t have all the facts, but he can't bear the thought of leaving him to fend for himself. 

After he was sure Daisho was gone, he took the elevator to the next floor. He didn’t have the same set of nerves as he did last time, this time he was calm, he needed to be for Akaashi’s sake. 

He gave a more affirmative knock, but not an angry one. After a few moments Akaashi opened the door. He must have known it was Bokuto because he didn’t leave it at a crack like last time. Akaashi’s hair was messy, and his eyes were such a deep red color it was almost alien like, his under eye bags deepened as well. He wore that same brown sweater still zipped tightly to his chin. Bokuto saw him take a deep breath and stand up a bit straighter, he was leaning against the door like he needed it to stand. He wasn’t making eye contact, it felt like he was afraid to look up, and Bokuto was struggling to keep himself back from hugging the man. 

“What can I do for you Bokuto-san?” Akaashi’s voice was shaky and quiet. “Well… um the noises have been getting pretty bad, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Bokuto tried to force a smile, but by the look on Akaashi’s face he could tell it was unwanted. “Once again thanks for caring Bokuto-san, I really wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn’t hear a thing,” Akaashi struggled to get the sentence out, just another push. “It must have been the wind.” 

Akaashi tried to close the door but Bokuto stopped him, “Look, I promise I’m not playing tricks on you, you’re always welcome to come to my apartment for an hour or two if you ever need a friend.” Bokuto looked the tired man in the and offered a small reassuring smile. Akaashi seemed to light up a little at the offer. “We can talk about the noise when you’re ready, but till then..” He looked the raven haired man in the eyes, wanting him to so desperately understand that he isn’t alone, “I’ll say it must have been the wind,” and with one final smile he left. 

Another week passed, the fighting mellowed out a bit. Some nights he didn’t hear a sound, and others he needed to drown out the sound with his music. Sometimes he would play the song ‘lean on me’ on his speakers, so hopefully Akasshi heard, and knew that he could lean on him, no matter what. 

He didn’t have practice tonight so Bokuto just spent his evening watching Tv, and dramatically texting Kuroo about what’s happening on the screen. 

He always had Akaashi in the back of his mind especially on quiet nights like this one. He always feared the worst when it goes from really loud to really quiet. He’s become so invested in Akaashi’s life, he’s picked up on patterns that the couple follows. Like Daisho usually sounds like he comes home drunk every night, and when Akaashi goes to take care of him, he gets mad. Sometimes he wished he could ignore it,and not care, just go about his routine without his heart aching. 

But the reality is Bokuto does care, he cares so much for a man he’s only spoken to a few times. He finds himself wanting to know more about Akaashi, the Akaashi hidden so deep beyond the surface. Who is he when Daisho’s not around. He thinks he would like that Akaashi, he thinks they can be friends one day. 

Another hour passes, when he’s pulled away from the Tv, hearing a small knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting visitors, it was probably just a neighbor wanting to borrow and egg or something. He clicked the Tv off and bounded towards the door. He opened it ready to greet a stranger asking for goods, but instead found himself with locking eyes with raven haired man up stairs. His deep blue eyes startled a bit at seeing the volleyball player. 

“Um...hello Bokuto-san, I know this is out of the blue but do you mind if I come in for an hour or two, I could really use a friend.” His voice was shy and quiet, but Bokuto heard every word, for once in all the time he’s known this man his heart ached with joy.

He smiled brightly at him, “Of Course Kaashi, come in we can talk about whatever you want.” Bokuto didn’t miss the small smile that played on Akaashi’s face. Bokuto opened the door to Allow the other man inside, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Bokuto finally broke the silence, “Do you want something to drink or eat, I don’t have much of either, but I do have this really nice herbal tea my grandmother sent me a few months ago, it helps with my head aches I get after practice,” He would have kept rambling if Akaashi didn’t interrupt him, “Thank you, but I’m okay for right not, but is it okay if we sit down.” 

Bokuto quickly nodded and led them over to the couch. It was big enough for both of them to sit on without being super close. Akaashi sat with his legs crossed, he was hunched over a bit and he pulled his sweater down so the sleeves covered his hands. Bokuto sat more comfortably with one leg resting on the couch so it was easier to face the black haired man. 

He seemed to struggle a bit, not knowing what to say. Bokuto didn’t know if he wanted to talk about the noise or not, but he thought he shouldn’t be the one to bring it up. So he just started doing what he does best…talk. 

“Hey ya know this building was built almost 50 years ago?” he stated, Akaashi looked up at him confused. “Yeah.. it’s like super old I started wondering that when I looked up and saw the stains on the ceiling, they look like they’ve been here awhile.” Akaashi’s confusion dropped and his face relaxed a bit. “Bouto-san 50 years isn’t that old, but I bet a lot of people lived here. Do you think there's ghosts?” His lips curved into a smile, and fondness swarmed his heart. “Hmm I’ve never heard anything that would warrant me thinking there's a ghost, but I do believe in them, and it’s definitely plausible.” He tried using a big word, he wanted to impress Akaashi a little. 

The other man snickered a bit, and it was like music to Bokuto’s ears, but his face quickly turned serious, “I guess that rules out me trying to convince you that the noises you heard were ghosts.” He sounded defeated, and the smile on Bokuto’s face dropped. “No, I’m not quite that dumb, but you don’t have to talk about. Honestly, it was probably just the wind.” He swatted his hand to indicate it wasn’t a big deal. Then he heard it again, that little laugh that made his heart flutter. “Thank you,” is all he said. “So what do you wanna talk about?” Bokuto asked. 

“Well you mentioned you played a sport, can you tell me about that?” It sounded like such a sincere question, like Bokuto had any choice but to say yes. “Of course! I play Volleyball, and I'm trying to go pro. The couch says I definitely have a chance at it…”

They talked for a couple of hours, Akaashi smiled a lot more, and even started to laugh more boldly. Bokuto couldn’t stop smiling at him, he was beautiful. Eventually Akaashi said he needed to get home, that Daisho would be back any minute. So he let him go, without asking a single question about the noise. Now knowing a bit more about him, he knew Akaashi would tell him on his own time, and he was willing to wait no matter what happened. 

A couple weeks went by after that night, and Akaashi was spending most of his time at Bokutos. Whenever Daisho was away or at work, Akaashi would stop by Bokuto’s apartment even if it was only for 20 minutes. 

Bokuto was getting used to having someone around. Akaashi was quiet, but still talked a fair share. He told bokuto that he used to play Volleyball in High School, but had to give it up. Bokuto didn’t ask why. Bokuto didn’t ask “why” for a lot of things, like was Akaashi so afraid of heights, or why he flinched every time Bokuto raised his hand anywhere near him. He just learned to smile and ignore it. It wasn’t his place to ask those questions, he knew that. 

The yelling still happened some nights were still so unbearable; even more so now he knows Akaashi. He wants to help so bad. He’d wish Akaashi would trust him enough to help, but he knows he’ll come to him when he’s ready; he just has to be patient. 

It was around 7 at night, and Bokuto couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Usually this is the time Akaashi would come over, but he hadn’t heard anything from the skittish man upstairs. He was starting to get worried. He paced the living room tirelessly. 

That was until he heard a small knock on the door. He quickly jumped over the table and ran to the door opening it as quickly as possible. He opened it so fast he almost hit himself. “Akaashi,” He whispered out of breath. Turning around suddenly, Bokuto could tell the other man had been crying, he wanted to ask what was wrong, but akaashi beat him to the first word. “I'm ready.” He took a deep breath and spoke again, “I’m ready to tell you about the noise.” His voice was steady and he sounded so sure of himself. Bokuto just nodded and moved over so Akaashi could come in. 

They sat on the couch quietly for a moment, Bokuto thought about this moment for a long time, he didn’t think he would be so nervous. “I’m gonna start from the beginning, but I need you to promise me you’re not going to freak out or take pity on me.” He looked straight into his eyes, and all Bokuto could do was nod. 

“Okay, so I met Suguru in my 2nd year of highschool at a Volleyball training camp. I didn’t have many friends, and he was always so kind to me. We lived in the same area, so next thing I know we’re going out on dates, and he’s buying me things, and I was happy like truly happy.” He let out a deep breath, “It went on like that for the first eight or so months, but then he started getting handsy, everytime we hung out all he wanted to do was touch, and I wasn’t ready yet to do any of that, but then he kept saying how happy it made him to touch me, and that I was torturing him by not allowing him to...take me.” He clenched his hands on his knees, Bokuto was hanging on to every word the other man said. 

“So I let him, anytime he wanted me he could have me. After a while I just blacked out and pretended to be somewhere else. He got possessive after that, and soon I wasn’t allowed to hang out with any of my friends or even manage my own cell phone. By the end of my third year I felt like I belonged to him, like I was his property.” He took another shaky breath, letting his hands unclench he rubbed them against his jeans a little before continuing. 

“The first time he hit me was when I got accepted into college, he claimed I was trying to leave him, that I didn’t love him anymore, and even though I was so scared I did love him. I still cherished all those good memories, and I didn’t have any friends anymore, so I let him follow me to college. I let him get us an apartment together, because it was better to have someone who loved you some of the time rather than none at all.” 

For the first time since sitting down, Akaashi looked up, meet the big yellow eyes of the man next to him. Those eyes didn’t have pity or disgust in them like Akaashi had thought, No, they had endearment, fondness, and other emotions Akaashi hadn’t been accustomed to. Bokuto still didn’t say anything he was waiting patiently for him to finish, and for a split second Akaashi’s eyes mirrored Bokuto’s. 

Looking away again he continued, “Suguru lost his job after a few months of us living here, with all that free time on his hands drinking seemed the best way to fill it. He was always mean when he drank, but it was different than before, now he takes the anger out on me instead of the walls. He convinced me that I deserved it, that it was my fault, God everything is always my fault, and maybe I do, maybe I did something to piss off the Gods and this is my punishment, but... it’s getting worse, and I know you know it’s not the wind.”

He looked up again meeting the golden orbs in front of him. “I’m so scared, Bokuto, and I don’t know what to do, I can’t take it anymore….I think he’s gonna kill me.” Akaashi began sobbing, and bokuto was quick to wrap him in a hug. He held the skittish man as close to him as possible. He whispered ‘your okay’ a few times.

After what felt like years Akaashi stopped crying, he pried himself away from Bokuto, and hunched over again, and began fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater, “I’m sorry I know I’m pathetic and over dramatic, but I can’t go back there, please don’t make me go back there,” Bokuto was shocked by his words, never in a million years would he ever feel like Akaashi was any of those things. He knew in that moment that very fleeting moment when Akaashi grabbed his and interlaced it with his, and looked into his eyes with such deep sadness, that he would do anything to keep him safe. 

“Akaashi you are the strongest person I have ever met, you are so far from pathetic. You came to me and you told me your story, and I know that wasn’t easy, but you still found the courage to ask for help. You are the most incredible person I have ever met, and I promise you I will never let him hurt you again.” They stared into each other's eyes for a while just absorbing the emotions that were still running high, everthing else fading away behind them. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san, for being my friend.” This time Akaashi hugged the Volleyball player, it felt, like if he were to let go, Bokuto would be gone, Bokuto reassured him that he wasn’t going anywhere by hugging him even tighter. Who knows what kind of troubles were ahead, they were both probably going to be challenged both matally and physically, but he was ready. He was ready to be strong even when Akaashi couldn’t be. He was prepared to protect this man with every ounce of his being. So never again would Akaashi have to blame his pain on the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I really hoped you liked it. I kinda wanna write more so let me know if you wanna a second part.


End file.
